


Stiles "sleepless" Stilinski

by umbrelladrips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles is totally crushing on derek, derek never watched scooby doo???, probably season 2 sometime, teenwolf, when is this fic set?? you tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrelladrips/pseuds/umbrelladrips
Summary: In which Stiles a mess, Derek is good at teaching calculus, and they are both sick of watching Alison and Scott make out.





	1. Stiles "sleepless" Stilinski

* * *

Stiles sometimes lays awake at night thinking. Actually Stiles nearly always lays awake at night thinking. When the adderal is still in his system or when he doesn't want to face the persistent nightmares that have become routine for him he just let's his mind wander. But increasingly his mind wonders to one subject; boys. And perhaps he thinks about guys more that the average straight guy.  
Which doesn't make him _gay_. Right?  
But he's fed up of steering his mind away and he can't help but feel slight butterflies in his stomach when he thinks about the boy in the library last month who Scott says "was a hundred percent checking you out" or the Barista who winked at him yesterday. The Barista with the broad shoulders and the almost too tight company issued t-shirt. The Barista who wrote his number on the coffee cup that is now at the bottom of his bedside draw.

But Stiles likes girls a lot. ~~His internet history can prove this.~~ So it's nothing.

But still Stiles wishes he could talk to someone about it, maybe Danny? Although Stiles doesn't want to treat him like he's gay Yoda or something. Plus they're not at kind of level. In fact not even "hey" in the corridor level. Which is a shame because he likes Danny.  
but not like _that_.

After a while though his mind sleepily returns back to his current favourite subject. Derek Hale. Okay.. so Derek is a guy, but it's not _gay,_ he's just very interesting. Like unsolved case interesting. His looks are simply a factor of this.. interestingness. Stiles likes figuring people out, and noticing thing about them. Like how Derek always wears the same leather jacket nearly every single day. And how he turns up the collar the jacket like he's in that stupid movie "grease"

Stiles also notices the way Derek's glance lingers on him when he says something stupid, the way that makes his heart audibly jump. And the way Derek has probably (definitely) noticed when that happens.. And…

There's a knock at Stiles window, which interupts his train of thought. Stiles sighs and walks over to open the window for Scott probably telling him that they've found a body or something else equally as morbid.  
But what he sees nearly gives him a heart attack.  
Not Scott, or even the Kanima come to kill him slowly. _Worse_.  
Derek Hale with rain dripping down his face, perched on his window sill.  
As Stiles is sliding the window up he wonders if this is some bizarre fever dream. Derek climbs in and stands, dripping, on Stiles' carpet.  
Stiles tries to formulate a casual sounding response to the scenario, but comes up with a sort of strained "Wha..?"  
Derek looks vaguely amused as he pulls a plastic bottle of pills out of his sodden jacket pocket.  
"Scott asked me to drop these round. Says you need them for tommorow and you left them. But he's busy with Deaton."  
"At two in the morning?" Stiles questioned.   
"I had some other errands to run first, and I figured you'd be awake."  
Stiles can't argue that. "Thanks" he manages. "I do have a door you know.. just for future reference."  
"You also have a father who is the Sherriff." Derek replies starting to back out the window. Just as he startsd  hanging from the ledge he pauses. "Nice t-shirt bye the way." He smirks and Stiles realises he has his power rangers tee on. He flushes red and stands, watching, as Derek scales the wall with ease before disappearing into the night.

For the next few nights Stiles lays awake hoping that Derek will come back, but it was a one off so Stiles gives up hope and instead relives the memory of Derek standing in his bedroom, with his grey t-shirt clinging to his chest. Before shaking himself mentally and trying to focus on other more important things.

A week later Stiles is at Scott's and he maybe _accidentally_   leaves his gym bag, with his meds in, on the floor.  
And maybe he _accidentally_ stays awake waiting for a certain someone to turn up at.  
And maybe he _accidentally_ is very disappointed when no-one is at his window and the next morning Scott hands him the bag.

It's almost a month later ~~of trying not to think about Derek Hale~~ and Stiles is in the library. Half way through his second cup of coffee of the morning Stiles hears a chair being pulled up next to him.  
"I need your help" says Derek pulling the textbook out of Stiles' hands. Stiles almost spurts coffee out of his nose it suprise. Flustered he then knocks his pencil case off the desk which Derek then catches in one hand. Stiles marvels at his reflexes and then remembers what Derek just asked him.  
"Sorry, no can do."

"Yes can do." Says Derek irritably poking him in the chest. "I'm trying to figure out who might be trying to kill me."

"And i'm trying to figure out the value of x, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would leave me to it." huffs Stiles making a grab for the text book. Derek moves it out of reach.  
"Stiles I have a murderer on my case" he growls.

"And I have my final in two days"

Derek has a face like thunder and Stiles woders weather it was a good idea to piss of an alpha werewolf in the middle of a school library.

"Well then I'll help you study, then you can do your detective _-ing_." 

"No!" Says stiles, almost knocking over his coffee cup. He very much doubts that having a distraction ~~as hot as Derek~~ could do any good to his grades.

"Why not?" asks Derek.   
"Because.." Stiles fumbles for a reason but finds nothing. "Because." He says more assertively.

 "Because?" Says Derek picking up his jacket from the back of the chair and leaning with one hand on the table.  
Stiles wants more than anything to say yes and have Derek Hale in his bedroom ( _again_ ). To have him lean over him to read a page in the textbook and for him to still be able to smell his cologne after he left.   
But Stiles isn't even sure Derek wears cologne, or even has a shower, or a house, or an actually good understanding of calculus. But before he can ask turns to see that Derek has gone.

Later that evening Stiles is lying on his bed with all his textbooks open in front of him, reading nothing. He thinks about how a pack meeting is probably happening and how his absence his hardly missed. It's not like he brings anything to the pack except for snacks (Scott claims this is the most important job).  
Then he hears a knock on his window again. Stiles stomach drops, and then does three backflips before he can stand up.  
He slides open the window and this time sees Derek standing in his front garden, with a handful of pebbles ready to throw at the window.  
"How's calculus?" He calls out.  
"Good." Lies Stiles.  
Derek walks up to the house and scales the drainpipe effortlessly while Stiles watches in silent amazement. He reaches the gutter by his window sill and pulls himself up until he is inches away from Stiles' bedroom. "Really?"he asks. Stiles notes the way Derek has raised one eyebrow and how this looks on his face (good). So he gives in.

"No it's awful," he sighs "I think it's going to kill me actually. Which is a terrible way to go in a world full of werewolves, evil lizards, and witchy woo druids."

Derek actually laughs at this (well as close to a laugh as Derek gets which is just a strong exhale of breath from the nose). This makes Stiles feel unexplainably proud.  
"Can I come in?" Asks Derek.  
"I thought that was vampires who had to ask." Says Stiles. Derek rolls his eyes.  
"I'm being polite." He explains climbing in past Stiles to toss his jacket on to his bed and tread dried mud into the carpet. He then turns to face the younger boy.

"I need you to help me Stiles."

"Just a tip Derek,  you're beginning to sound pretty needy." 

Derek shoots him a look which quickly shuts him up. 

"Why do you need  _my_ help anyway?" Stiles asks quietly.

"Because you're the brains,  _and_ you have a keycard which allows you to access classified police records." explains Derek while making himself at home on stiles' bed.

Stiles huffs "I'm beginning to think i'm the Velma of this scooby gang."

Derek looks very confused. "Sorry?"

"Scooby doo?" Offers Stiles.

Derek is none the wiser. 

"Jeez Derek, did you just not have a childhood?" says Stiles, his eyes wide.

"No. Not really." he deadpans.

"Right, yeah sorry." says Stiles mentally kicking himself for forgetting about the whole wolf-family-fire thing. "Well it's this kids cartoon about this gang who solve supernatural mysteries and capture bad guys. There's Fred, Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma."

"Shaggy? I thought this was a kids programme."

Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"So who am I then? In the..." Derek strains to remember the name "Scooby Group."

"Gang." corrects Stiles with a laugh. Then he looks deep in thought. Suddenly his face lights up. "You're _totally_   Scooby."

"What's Scooby like?" says Derek suspicously.

"Really brave. He's the toughest in the gang."

Derek nods slowly in agreement. Then he shakes himself.

"You're meant to be studying so you can help me. He grabs the textbook from the desk and opens it at a random page before handing it to Stiles.

 


	2. In which Derek is good at maths

* * *

So it turns out Derek is quite good at calculus. Stiles has kind of overestimated how long ago high school was for him. He must only be college graduate age if that.

"Hey," says Derek snapping his fingers in front of Stiles' face. "Idiot."

Stiles snaps out of his musings. "Right," he says frowning at the page of numbers. "F of x" He pauses thinking.

Derek taps his nails impatiently against the desk which is making Stiles kind of nervous. "substitute.." offers Derek.

Stiles has a lightbulb moment "Three! So ninetee-no twenty."

Derek's face breaks into a grin and he hits the table triumphantly with both hands, causing the pen pot to spill over the desk. "Now let's catch the guy who's trying to kill me."

"Scooby Gang style," says Stiles grabbing the large dry wipe board from under his bed and uncapping a pen. "So who would want to kill you?"

 

An hour later the board is now full of names, lines, and symbols and Derek and Stiles are both sat on the floor puzzling over it.  

"Man." says  Stiles  scratching his head "There sure are a lot of people who would want to kill you." Derek shrugs. "What did that symbol you saw look like again?" Derek uncaps the pen and draws a few wobbly crossed lines. Derek's artistic ability does not quite match his calculus. 

"Right" says Stiles slowly. "I have no idea."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be Velma." he complains.

"I am Velma." says Stiles determinedly "I just need a little more time."

Derek gives up a looks at his phone. Stiles scans through all the celtic symbols he's ever seen in his mind. After a minute an outraged cry breaks their silence. 

"Hey!" says Derek "Scooby is a fucking dog." He holds up a picture on his phone.  _Oh no,_ thinks Stiles. "And he's scared of everything." says Derek reading a wiki article with intent.

Stiles is midway through pondering how he is going to be killed when he hears a choked sort of snort. He looks up to see Derek Hale on his bedroom floor wheezing with laughter. Wordlessly the alpha raises his phone displaying a picture of Velma before collapsing on the floor laughing. Stiles cracks and soon they are both bent double at the idea. He reckons they are both a little delirious seeing as it's now 2 am and all either of them have eaten or drunk is a cup of extra strong coffee.

Stiles has forgotten about calculus completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me months to update. New chapter coming very shortly. This one is a super short bridge between this and the next. Thanks for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this incredibly silly fic i wrote while half asleep. I may write another chapter so stay tuned (if you like). Any feedback is much appreciated. x


End file.
